De-age
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Makasih banget buat mbak Hanji yang suka eksperimen dan menemukan serum untuk menyembuhkan luka ataupun penyakit secara spontan dengan cara kerja me-reverse keadaan tubuh. Sayang, subjeknya salah sasaran.


De-age?

.

.

.

Makasih banget buat mbak Hanji yang suka eksperimen dan menemukan serum untuk menyembuhkan luka ataupun penyakit secara spontan dengan cara kerja me-reverse keadaan tubuh. Sayang, subjeknya salah sasaran.

.

.

.

Suara maneuver 3D yang saling berdesingan menandakan kalau latihan yang diadakan sudah selesai. Terlihat Levi dengan muka yang sama sepetnya sedang menunggu para recruit alias anak-anak baru (kecuali Eren yang 'dijaga' demi tingkah lakunya yang mengkhawatirkan) yang berdesingan (?) dan mendarat di depannya kemudian berbaris.

Nanaba dengan cekatan mencatat hal-hal yang diperlukan mengenai kadet-kadet yang 'cukup gila' untuk mengikuti pasukan pengintai itu. Terlihat matanya memicing pada salah satu kadet yang terlihat terlalu macho (?) dan kadet yang tersembunyi di bayang-bayang.

'Gedhenya segitu kok gak kelihatan ya? Ah, kemungkinan _introvert_ ' pikir Nanaba. Tiba-tiba saja muncul aura tidak mengenakkan menguar di sebelahnya. Spontan dirinya menoleh dan menemukan si titan shifter yang sibuk ngambek karena tidak boleh ngapa-ngapain.

"Heichou sialan, tanganku sudah gatal pengen ikutan latihan malah jadi tukang nonton aja," gumam Eren sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kakinya dengan tidak beraturan. Dan berbuah injakan dari Levi.

"Hey Eren."

"Hm?"

"apakah seluruh anggota top-ten pada ikutan pasukan pengintai semua?"

"I-ya… eh tidak, Annie yang peringkat 4 ikutan polisi militer."

"O…. sisanya ikutan kesini jadinya?"

"Yup."

"Oi bocah-bocah! Segera kembali kemari dan briefing untuk patrol selanjutnya!" ujar Levi dengan aura memerintah yang bikin Eren sweatdrop. Seluruh anak baru akhirnya ikutan ngumpul hingga suara gemuruh awan kumolo nimbus mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sepertinya mau hujan ya?" ujar Levi sambil mendongak ke atas. Kebetulan dia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dan berhenti di sebelah kadet paling tinggi satu angkatan.

Seketika para kadet menahan tawa karena Levi mendongak sambil 'memayungi' wajahnya. Belum lagi bayangan si kadet paling tinggi itu menutupi pandangan si corporal muda. Ketika menoleh dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, si jangkung yang sering dipanggil Berthold itu malah clingak-clinguk dan sukses membuat Jean menghembuskan nafas dalam untuk menahan tawa yang berlebih.

Ketika menengok ke bawah, Berthold dikejutkan dengan wajah corporal muda yang super _creepy_ dan penuh aura kemarahan.

"Oh," komen Berthold sambil kembali ke posisi siap. Namun setelah otaknya mampu memproses secara gamblang, keringat dingin pun bercucuran.

"Oy, kau yang namanya Hoover ya?" ujar Levi dengan aura yang mampu membinasakan mahkluk hidup di sekitarnya. Berthold menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk menoleh.

'Ya Tuhan… apa salah hamba..' batin Berthold sambil berniat untuk menghadap ke arah corporal dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yang berujung pada dirinya yang agak membungkuk.

Para kadet yang lain hanya bisa bermuka kaget bercampur prihatin pada teman mereka yang paling kalem satu angkatan itu. Sudah kalem, pemalu, tukang gugup dan lain sebagainya.

'Semoga arwahmu tenang di alam sana, Berthold-san,' batin Ymir dalam hati sambil manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…."

"Wuah! Berthold! Sini-sini duduk dulu…. Ya ampun… sampai basah kuyup begini!"

Jean dan Connie yang berniat membantu sudah didahului oleh Reiner yang bersikap bak emak-emak yang menyambut anaknya. Eren merasa ikut prihatin dan akan selalu mengingat untuk menanyakan apakah sejak dulu Berthold dibegitukan. Kalau memang iya berarti mereka berdua bisa saja jadi 'teman seperjuangan'.

Reiner dengan aura emak-emaknya segera mengacak-acak rambut Berthold menggunakan handuk. Sedangkan Berthold sendiri sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana realita dan mana yang ilusi. Namun setidaknya dia sadar kalau Reiner-lah yang mengurusinya saat ini.

"Ya ampun, ternyata corporal Levi sensi juga ya orangnya. Orang enggak sengaja aja disuruh ngurusin kandang kuda di saat hujan-hujan begini," ujar Sasha sambil sibuk nyemil. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi geli ketika melihat Berthold yang matanya tinggal segaris plus Reiner yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Berthold dengan maksud untuk menyadarkannya.

Berthold memang sadar sih kalau ditepuk-tepuk pipinya. Tapi namanya juga lelah dan mau menuju ke kasur kesayangannya mendingan dia menyerah sama yang namanya 'lelah'. Meskipun sedari kecil sudah dilatih dengan berbagai macam latihan yang berat, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasa kurang enak badan. Mau menyembuhkan menggunakan 'kekuatannya' takut ketahuan.

Bahkan menyembuhkan lecet di jari telunjuk kanannya saja dia sudah tidak berani.

"Walah, kalau kau lembutin gitu mana bakal Berthold kebangun."

"Terus ini bagaimana? Masak harus-"

"Gini lho caranya…" ujar Jean sambil siap-siap kuda-kuda entah untuk apa hingga menampol belakang kepala Berthold dengan keras. Connie sudah merinding disko ketika Berthold bangun dengan muka seram. Namun akhirnya segera berubah menjadi muka kebingungan.

"Are? Minna-san…"

"Berthold, cepetan mandi daripada besok kena flu! Hush… hush.." ujar Connie sambil melemparkan handuk dan Reiner yang tiba-tiba sudah siap dengan baju biasanya Berthold. Yang menerima lemparan Cuma manggut-manggut dan berjalan keluar untuk mandi.

.

.

.

"Jadi endingnya kita bakalan ramalan cuaca makek cara tidurnya si satu itu?"

"Hush! Jangan kencang-kencang! Kau tahu kan kemaren endingnya jadi hujan deras? Itu bener-bener sesuai sama posisi tidurnya Berthold. Yah… siapa tahu nanti hujan lagi biar si corporal ngamuk-ngamuk lagi. Pppfffttt…."

Reiner Cuma memutar bola matanya ketika mereka berjalan menuju ke kamar yang berisi Eren dan Berthold. Maklum, tadi malam Berthold ngambek dan mengusir Reiner karena alasan yang kurang jelas. Tapi pada akhirnya Reiner mengalah juga dan bawa-bawa bantal guling ke poskonya Connie dan Jean.

"Eren… gimana keadaan disana?" ujar Connie dan menemukan Eren yang sibuk mendiamkan mereka dengan isyarat jari telunjuk. Padangan mereka beralih pada buntalan di pojok tempat Eren baru saja bangkit.

Seketika Reiner dengan kecepatan kilatnya berlari menuju ke arah buntalan itu sambil mengguling-gulingkannya.

"Bert, hey, kau kenapa? Ya ampun, kau tidak bernapas," ujar Reiner dengan aura emak-emak yang mulai muncul. Eren akhirnya semakin prihatin. Armin dan Connie akhirnya maju dan berniat untuk memisahkan Reiner yang sudah mengkhawatirkan. Namun karena badan mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak sebanding dengan beruang _blonde_ itu akhirnya mental ke pojokan.

"Re-Reiner?"

"Hah… syukurlah… kukira kau kenapa…"

"Hm? Kenapa semuanya disini?"

Armin pun maju dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Berthold. Dan benar saja, akibat hujan-hujanan sambil membenarkan kandang kuda kemarin, sekarang Berthold tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur dan hanya bisa guling-guling di balik selimut.

"Hah…. Kau demam… biar kuijinkan Mike-san ya? Sekarang kau istirahat saja."

"Hm."

"Berthold…"

"Woy Reiner! Wah dasar emak-emak satu ini melebihi Mikasa. Udahan… ayo siap-siap nih! Kau mau bernasib sama dengan Berthold?" ujar Connie yang kini dibantu Jean untuk menarik-narik Reiner yang terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang anaknya kena vonis kanker.

"Reiner latihan saja. Cepetan siap-siap. Aku tidak apa-apa… Cuma butuh istirahat sebentar…" ujar Berthold dengan senyum yang sanggup membuat Armin dan Jean berhalusinasi bak melihat Christa dengan rambut yang hitam legam. Reiner mah sudah kebal. Tapi akhirnya dia mencengkram kedua lengan Berthold dan menatapnya dalam. Berthold yang masih pusing Cuma menatap balik tapi dengan intensitas 'yang penting tatap'.

"Kalau ada apa-apa lapor ya…. Aku akan segera melesat kesini," ujar Reiner. Connie Cuma bisa membelalakkan mata sedangkan Jean tiba-tiba kangen Marco. Sedangkan Armin membayangkan Reiner yang melesat masuk ke ruangan itu makek maneuver 3D.

.

.

.

"Oy Levi, lihat nih gara-gara kau suruh kerja rodi akhirnya dia terkapar disini. Jahat sekali kau ini…"

"Oy, kau masih hidup?"

Berthold hanya bisa membuka sebelah mata. Hingga sebuah mangkuk diletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Terlihat kapten Hanji yang sibuk memeriksa keadaannya. Ngomong-ngomong yang menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur tadi…

Kedua mata Berthold membuka sempurna ketika menyadari kalau sosok kedua adalah corporal muda Levi. Namun sebelum membuka suara,tiba-tiba ujung lengan kanannnya terasa perih. Terlihat Hanji yang menarik suntikan dari lengannya.

"Kau yakin dosisnya segitu?"

"Kau jahat sekali, obat ini manjur banget buat demam. Aku jamin besok dia bakalan sehat lagi!"

"Terserah kau saja. Hey kadet, meskipun kau sudah diberi obat, tidak ada gunanya kalau kau tidak punya energi untuk menyembuhkan tubuhmu sendiri," ujar Levi sambil beranjak dari ruangan.

"?"

"Tenang, dia memang begitu. Waktu dikasih tahu kalau kau sakit karena kemarin sempat hujan-hujanan, dia langsung cap cus kesini lho! Nah, istirahat dulu saja. Nanti kalau sudah bangun makan buburnya. Gitu-gitu itu bubur karyanya Levi lho! Wkwkwkwkwkwk…"

Berthold hanya bisa cengo melihat Hanji yang cekikikan sendiri. Hanji lalu membenarkan selimutnya dan memberikan sedikit tepukan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Cepat sembuh ya…. Dan gangguin tinggi badan Levi lagi… pppfftttt…"

.

.

.

Panas…

Meriang…

Pusing…

Pegal-pegal..

Kok obat yang disuntikkan ke tubuhnya belum memberikan efek ya? Malah yang ada demamnya makin runyam gini? Apa mungkin ini efek dari tubuhnya yang memang bukan tubuh seorang manusia pada umumnya?

Bagaimana jika besok belum sembuh juga?

Bisa bahaya kalau dimarahi lagi sama di Heichou.

Berthold mencoba untuk bangun dan melirik kesana kemari. Sepertinya para kadet belum pada kembali. Dia lalu berbaring lagi dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Memusatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkan sakitnya.

Tanpa tahu kalau obat yang disuntikkan Hanji termasuk obat yang paling ampuh hanya saja bekerja agak lambat dan butuh waktu 'inkubasi'.

.

.

.

"Itu saja untuk kali ini. Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat."

Helaan napas lega menyelimuti para kadet. Setidaknya latihan kali ini selesai sebelum hujan mengguyur. Terlihat Connie, Eren dan Reiner segera capcus menuju ke poskonya Berthold.

Reiner yang paling cepat perpindahan tempatnya (?) segera menuju ke buntelan yang sepertinya tidak berubah posisi semenjak ditinggalkan tadi. Ditepuknya bagian yang menurutnya punggung Berthold sambil bersuara lembut(?).

"Hey Bert, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Terdengar suara yang begitu kecil, meskipun Berthold jarang ngomong setidaknya suaranya Berthold itu setipe baritone. Enggak suara anak kec-

Sebentar…

Dengan tinggi kisaran 190 cm, kok buntelannya kecil gini ya?

Dan Connie yang penasaran pun membuka buntelan itu secara perlahan. Dan akhirnya berteriak histeris. Eren pun sama ekspresinya dan ikut-ikutan mundur. Sedangkan Reiner sudah berposisi bak pacar yang ditinggal nikah calon istri.

"Berthold…. Kau jahat! Kenapa kau kawin lebih dulu dan tidak omong-omong?!" ujar Reiner sok puitis dan akhirnya terinjak-injak oleh Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir dan Sasha. Christa dengan baik hati menghindari Reiner yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hm?"

Seisi ruangan terbelalak ketika sosok yang bikin gempar pun terbangun. Sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Seisi ruangan terasa hening…

"Eh…ann…ano…. Ini siapa sih?" ujar Sasha sambil menekan-nekan pipi bocah chubby yang berumuran sekitar 2 tahunan itu. Yang dipijet pipinya melihat Sasha dengan muka penuh Tanya. Namun akhirnya karena berada di tempat baru dan suasana baru plus dikelilingi orang banyak yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Maka selanjutnya…

Jujur, Eren sudah bisa menebak apa yang bakalan terjadi.

"Huks…Huks… huwwaaaaaa….. "

Dan gemparlah seisi dorm para kadet plus para atasan yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Yup, ini pertama kalinya Kasumi bikin fanfic terkait Attack on Titan. Sebenernya udah lama seneng ama anime dan manga ini. Namun karena Kasumi dari awal sukanya sama Jean plus mas-mas kalem alias Berthold,Kasumi Cuma lihat komik atau nonton animenya ketika dua orang ataupun salah satunya muncul. Dan tahu sendiri kan di season 1 Berthold jarang muncul… T_T

Anyway, salam kenal bagi para anggota fandom Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) dan kritik dan review pun Kasumi harapkan karena bisa dibilang Kasumi kembali jadi newbie disini…

See you in the next chapter…


End file.
